A New Adventure Began
by Chickcentra1
Summary: I sit here on the balcony of this flat that overlooks the Thames and swallow some of the Scotch I have taken a liking to in the past month. The night begins and over the horizon, the twinkling lights of the city remind me of the stars that I used to roam. I take a deep breath letting the cool air fill my lungs, and shiver, a very human thing.
1. Tenuous Steps

A New Adventure Began.

The human race.

I admired them.

I befriended them.

I lost many.

I loved one.

I sit here on the balcony of this flat that overlooks the Thames and swallow some of the Scotch I have taken a liking to in the past month. The night begins and over the horizon, the twinkling lights of the city remind me of the stars that I used to roam. I take a deep breath letting the cool air fill my lungs, and shiver, a very human thing. I bring my glass to my lips a second time, and catch sight of the moons reflection in the amber liquid swirling at the bottom. I dip my finger in the glass, and smile as the moonlight bends from my touch. I am the Time Lord Victorious.

Everything is bigger on the outside.

Thats my world now. Paralleled. Distorted. Changed.

I remember a time when everything is bigger on the inside.

I have been overwhelmed by domesticity lately.

The last of the Time Lords.

The Oncoming Storm.

The Defender of the Universe reduced to fetching Chinese takeout and paying the mortgage.

This was what he wanted though, or what he thought he wanted.

A normal life.

Curtains and carpets.

A proper home.

The one adventure we could never have.

Her.

I sense her behind me long before she makes her presence known.

"Its cold out here Doc...John." she says wrapping a blue fleece blanket around her as she sits in the deck chair beside me.

I nod and give her a slight smile. Her Freudian slip did not go unnoticed.

I watch as the strap from her white silk nightgown falls from her shoulder. My fingers ache to touch her. To let them gravitate up her arm from her elbow, ghosting over her skin. I imagine my lips following suit tasting the faint remnants of the gardenia scented soap she uses that causes a fire to simmer low in my belly. As if she can read my thoughts, she rises and wraps the blanket tighter around her. She lays her hand upon my shoulder and gazes up at the sky, then back at me for a second, then back at the sky again. I asked her once to run. Its nice to know that hasn't changed.

"Don't stay out here too long." her words catch some as they leave her lips.

He still has her. I get whats left.

I look like him, I think like him, same thoughts, same memories.

Same man that burned up a sun to say goodbye.

I am the orphan pseudo-doctor. A replacement for the real thing.

A gift given but not accepted.

I feel something warm and wet on my cheek, and swipe it away angrily.

-.

He misses the stars.

I watch him for the longest time from the edge of the bed, so scared to allow him to leave my sight as if he will disappear at any moment. I spent too many months wasting away in tears and tequilla for me to allow myself to let him go without a fight. I was the one that insisted that he move into my flat

Our flat.

I don't know what this doctor will do on his own. He is so young, so naive to his human frailties.

He stuck a fork in the toaster the first week he was here for Christ's sake.

Very much like the other him, thinking he is invincible. The other him, the one who I would catch tinkering at the consul of the TARDIS with a sonic screwdriver in his mouth, a cup of tea in one hand , perched dangerously close to the edge of the railing. No fear in that one.

No fear in this one too.

Enough fear for the three of us in me.

This one has taken to brooding much more than the other.

He sits there some nights for hours, star gazing , lost in thoughts that I cannot seem to find the courage to coax from him.

I blame myself .

I once mentioned to him my secret desires.

I wanted a life domestic. A life with him.

Carpets and curtains.

I took a leap and lay myself bare before him, as we gazed upon the lighted dust of worlds long since dead that gravitated toward the inkiness of the black hole overheard.

Knowing all too well that he was an endangered species that would have died in captivity.

I feel for him, knowing what its like to be ripped from his world and thrown into this one. Abandoned.

I move to the sliding glass door to the balcony outside wrapping my favorite blue fleece blanket around me to ward off the chill in the night air. He stares blankly out across the horizon

"Its cold out here Doc-John" I make the choice to call him by his newly given name. It feels foreign on my lips but I like it. New name for the new new new Doctor. He turns his head toward me and gives me a weak smile. He doesn't speak, I watch him as he swallows hard, his eyes are black with something heavy and frightening. I wrap the blanket tighter around me shielding myself from the fire of his gaze. He scowls and turns his face from me to the stars. My eyes follow his upwards to the skies. I don't know how to read him. He's a bit darker, a bit rougher , a bit more dangerous.

"Don't stay out too long" I say my breath hitching in my throat.

I place my hand on his shoulder afraid to touch him anywhere else.

The Doctor still has him. I'm just getting what's left.

He looks like him, he thinks like him, same thoughts, same memories

But I'm not the same girl he burned up a sun to say goodbye to.

I'm the pseudo-Rose.

A gift given that wasn't accepted.

I feel something warm and wet on my cheek again, and I wipe it away angrily.


	2. Pebbles and Penguins

A/N I don't own Doctor Who but if I did…They belong to their respective creators. Thank you for the great storytelling guys!

Thank you for allowing me to just play with your creations from time to time.

"What fresh hell is this!" She stands there with her hand on her hip, her eyebrow arched, her mouth drawn in that perfect O that makes me just want to press her against the wall and kiss her until we both can't breathe.

I give her one of my 1000 megawatt smiles in a vain attempt to disarm her, used to work for him so I think it may work for me.

This earns me a scowl, and a bonus set of keys that miss my head by about 3 inches.

Damn her defenses.

Okay so I was bored. You cant have a mind like mine and not want to, you know, make improvements on this fledgling technology. Like the toaster for example. Bloody freaky thing that is. Its sole purpose is to burn bread. Who wants burnt bread, and that whole number 2 setting is a lie, I never get number 2 toast I always end up with number 3 toast, which I believe could be used in some third world countries as building materials. I would have made the necessary improvements but, is it truly my fault that the heating coils will make an amazing thermal coupling for the new sonic screwdriver I was working on.

I miss my sonic screwdriver.

I wish I was thinking well enough when the other me mentioned where he was dumping us off at to "borrow" it from our jacket. I always had the coolest toys.

"Well?!" She says in a huff, I watch her take a deep breath and lean against the wall arms crossed waiting for my feeble attempt at an explanation.

It's a little frightening how much she looks like Jackie right now and I'm somewhat confused about why this body is a little turned on.

I stand and walk to her slowly, My hands tucked into the pockets of my jeans. Just so she cant see the band-aid on my index finger. I cut myself shaving the other day and she paled. It cemented just how human I am now and served as grim reminder that someday she may lose me again. To be perfectly honest it scares the hell out of me too. I cant imagine my life without her. Just the thought of it makes my stomach tie itself in a knot.

"So how about the rain out there." I say with in a very human attempt to deflect her attention from the problem at hand. "still cold out?" I take another step forward and from her icy glare, I think better of it. Instead I begin to study the top of my red converse with more interest that it deserves.

She crosses the entry way over to the coffee table, her fingers dancing over the scattered bits that used to be our toaster, taking one of the screws into her hand and rolling it around her palm. "Do you know what I was thinking about this afternoon?" , she asked softly tossing the screw back on the table, dusting off her hands.

"Global warming?" I ask hopeful.

" No."

"The pros and cons of geothermal energy?"

She takes a seat on the couch drawing her knees up to her chest. "Cherry pop-tarts."

I take a seat next to her and reach for her hand. I smile when she allows me to press a kiss into her palm and pull her closer until she is sitting on my lap. She sighs and my single heart leaps almost out of my chest. I am a goner.

"I was working on something today." I say pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I noticed." she says gesturing to the mess I left on the table.

She looks up giving me one of her patent tongue in teeth grins and I almost forget that she was royally pissed at me about five minutes ago.  
"You know on Earth, there are these amazing little creatures known as Gentoo penguins. Funny little creatures, look like they are wearing a tux. Reminds me of little waiters, you know, the ones from that horrible French restaurant your mum makes us go to on 12th." she raises her head giving me a bemused expression, "And?"

"Oh yeah, quite right, weellll. During the mating season penguins gather on the beaches with a pebble in their possession. Each penguin will present his/her perfect pebble to the mate he or she most desires. If the pebble is accepted, they are mates for life."

" Beautiful story, but what does this have to do with my toaster and the fact that I now have to eat cold pop-tarts tomorrow?" she smiles again and I know I have at least peaked her interest. "Are you equating a demolished small appliance to a pebble. Because at this point in time Doctor I am less than impressed, and unless you prove to me otherwise there will be no _mating_ tonight."

I give her small pout.  
"Not even for this?" I say as I retrieve my newly made sonic screwdriver from the cushion of the couch, placing it in her hand.

Her smile reaches her beautiful hazel eyes and she kisses me hard and full on the mouth.

I can make another one tomorrow. We still have a coffee pot.


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Once again, Thank you guys so very much for reading my story. Its been a little while since I have dusted off the little writer in me and I think she was getting a little stuck. I am grateful to all of you for reading and enjoying my work.

I know that his never ceasing need to explore shouldn't frustrate me so but today but I have been here for an hour and I just want to go home. I hate grocery shopping and the thought of a warm bath and a glass of white wine sound so good to me I am half tempted to leave the wanderer here and make him fetch a cab home.

But then I would just feel guilty because I was leaving him to his own devices and lord help this poor market if I did. God only knows what a mess the Defender of the Universe would make if I am not here to reign him in. I hear a rumble behind me and will myself not to look until I see the can of pears roll past my left shoe. I catch a glimpse of a brown pinstripe suit and great hair rounding the corner of the next aisle.

I am not amused.

Suddenly I'm laughing.

The dowdy old man who runs the fish stand scowls at me and I give him a cheeky grin.

I remember the time we met Queen Victoria and the night we spent in Scotland a world away and wonder if John would like to visit the one here someday. I've been. No werewolves. Just a lot of sheep.

I walked the same roads we walked except instead of the lush green grass underfoot there was just cold asphalt. I stood outside the castle walls, thinking that while Im here in Pete's world, by some grand romantic gesture the Doctor would be pining away for me on Earth, reliving our adventures. I knew that was probably not the case, as he would have surely had a new companion by his side. Someone beautiful, no doubt.

I push down the pang of jealousy I still feel when I think of all those nights I spent crying into my pillow and he was out there showing another girl the universe. Makes me want to give him a good slap the next time I see him. But I won't see that Doctor again and it makes me sad . I truly hope that he and Donna are happy.

I mean to ask John sometime what the Doctor did when we were apart. When the time is right of course, no sense opening wounds that we are trying to heal together.

I push my cart to the produce aisle, stopping near the row of apples, I lift a large Granny Smith to my nose and instantly I am back on New New Earth. The apple is same color and scent of the grass we lay together on. We sat together reminiscing moments shared with his previous incarnation. We were learning each other all over again. I tested him.

"That was our first date." I said to him my smile wide as inside I prayed that this new new Doctor still knew who he really was to me.

"We had chips." he said smiling.

It was then I knew just who this man the called The Doctor truly was. The former Doctor may have _grown _to love me, and this one was _made_ to love me, John was _born _to love me.

I am the luckiest girl in the world.

I feel John wrap his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I hand him the apple, and he takes it, I feel him smile and place a soft kiss on my shoulder blade.

" You know I don't think I ever told you just how grateful I am that you took my hand that Christmas and decided to keep traveling with me." He holds his hand in front of me wiggling his fingers with a dramatic flourish.

"Still creeps me out." I say not caring that we aren't the only two people here in this crowed marketplace as I turn to face him. His tongue darts over his lips and I cant help but want to kiss him breathless.

So I do.

"Still got it." he says clearing his throat and adjusting his tie. His Cheshire cat grin stretches clear up to his deep chestnut eyes. I give him another small peck just because I can.

We continue on to the checkout his arms wrapped around me.

"I was thinking."

"I thought I smelled something burning."

"Rose Tyler" God I love it when he says my name like that.

"Yeah ."

He starts to pull at his earlobes, the way he always does when he gets a wild plan going.

"Lets have a baby."


	4. Tea and Sympathy

**You know I was asked an amazing question today and I guess I should elaborate. This story is meant to be little glimpses into their lives. Like all relationships there are good days and bad. I love them too much to let them not be happy in the end. Mostly this is an exercise in bringing out the little writer until I get better. I have a good story outline right now but this helps me stretch my muscles. First one must learn to walk before they run. Thank you all for reading ****J**

**Of course, I don't own them but really would love to. **

"That's six _fines _since approximately three thirty!", I say as we enter the flat, I look at my watch for effect. I've taken to wearing a watch lately and it feels more like an iron shackle to me than a time piece. "Two in the parking lot, one at the cinema, one in front of the petrol station, one on the stairs outside, and the one here in the hallway. How's about I get another word?!"

"Asshole" she mutters under her breath, my above average hearing not missing the offense, well that word and a few others that question my heritage and something that sounds a bit painful when it comes to a precious extremity of mine.

I think I liked fine better.

I watch as Rose tosses her coat on the back of the dining room chair and heads to through the living room toward our bedroom. I cross the expanse between us in five long strides grateful the just this once my superior reflexes allow this lanky form to be capable of such action without landing me flat on my face. I reach for her hand and she whirls around to face me.

"Don't…..just don't" she says softly.

I let go of her hand reluctantly.

I wince when the door of bedroom slams shut.

I can hear her crying through the door and it is killing me. I lean my forehead against the door, and try the knob. Its locked. I would face a hundred thousand Dalecks if she would just let me in.

The door bell rings. Whomever is on the other side can just go to hell for all I care. I have better things to worry about right now.

The bell rings again, this time more insistently.

I pull the cover to the side of the peep hole and peer through . OH joy its Jackie. Figures today just went from bad to worse. I pull the chain and open the door slightly.

"Its not a good time right now Jackie."

"Oi ! I'll be the judge of that you daft plum!" she says pushing my face through the crack I just made and barreling through the door. She's a hell of a lot stronger than she looks. I steel myself for the fury of a slap that never comes, and instead she wraps me into a tight hug and kisses me on the cheek. "Whatcha thinking you stupid man, all big brain and such. Can't even charm yer way outta wet paper bag can ya?" she pats my arm affectionately.

"Pair a nuts the both of ya." she clucks her tongue, before setting her purse and scarf on the end table. "take it my Rose is in there?" she says jutting out her chin in the direction of our bedroom.

I nod.

"Well , shut the door man. Ya born in a barn?" she says slipping herself out of her coat and handing it to me, "Wait. Well,…..were ya?", she looks at me questioningly.

"I just sort of grew" I say shrugging my shoulders.

" Ya mean like a plant or sumthin." She says giving me her patented what the hell look.

I sigh and shake my head yes, I really don't have the time or patience right now to get into the physics that lead to my current state of existence.

"Great, Ill be waterin my grandbabies in some cabbage patch somewhere." she mutters as she flips through a copy of Vogue she takes from the stack of magazines on the coffee table and plopping herself down into the sofa. "Best put a kettle on there mister, 'cause if I know my Rose we are in it for a long one. Pig headed she is that one." she says sniffing an advert for some perfume and wrinkling her nose. " I ever tell ya 'bout when Rose was thirteen and Danny Blake broke my poor baby's heart?"

" I don't recollect you have. Not that I care mind you. " I say rubbing the back of my neck , "Not likely to stop you either is it?"

She rests her chin in the palm of her hand and watches me put the kettle on to boil. "Silly boy he was, all arms and legs," she says waving her hands about, " kinda like you a bit, 'cept he was a ginger."

"Your point being?" I say dryly and reach into the cabinet for two cups.

"Who's telling this story spaceman? Lips shut, ears open."  
"I'm hanging on every word." I say sarcastically , as I place the tea bags into their waiting cups.

"Quite right you are." she says rising to meet me in the kitchen. She walks to the fridge, taking a quart of milk out and sitting it on the counter between us. " See my Rose she has a fragile heart she does."

"Yeah." I say swallowing hard.

"Well, this boy was the one to take her to her first dance. Spent 30 quid I did on that dress." She says taking the kettle from the stove and pouring the hot water into our cups. " She was a beautiful thing." she pauses lost in the memory of her daughters younger years, " Pink ruffles and blonde curls she was."

I smile."So what happened?" I say as I open a box of cookies and offer her one, she shakes her head no and I set them down, I toss the box on the counter. Im not really all that hungry right now anyway.

"Oi Im getting to it.", Jackie says dropping a cube of sugar into her cup. I place my hand over the rim of mine and she lays the spoon back down on the counter. " he takes her to the dance he does, and while she was there her best mate Jill comes in and snaps him fresh up. Ran home she did, crying her eyes out. Locked herself up in that room of hers for two hours. Havnt heard so much Goo Goo Dolls , Iris in my life, liked to wear that CD out." Jackie placed her hand on mine and gives it a squeeze. " I get that the two of ya are still tryin to figure each other out."

"We are." I reply softly, "I'm rubbish at this." I say gesturing to the still closed bedroom door, " I never needed anyone before. This," I say placing my hand over my heart, " this is all new to me. I love her Jackie, and I guess I just didn't think."

"Ya bet your backside ya didn't" she says pointing her finger in my face. " You weren't there pickin up the pieces when you left her on that beach." She puts a hand over her mouth . "Oh, John, Im so sorry."

For once in my entire 935 years I don't have anything to say. Hot tears spill down my cheeks and I have to lean against the counter to keep from falling to the ground. " you don't know."

"No.", she says sighing placing her hand on my cheek, "I do know, more than you think. I spent years without my Pete. But now I have him and Tony and I have you to thank for that." She kisses me on the forehead. "Thank you Doctor."

"I called her selfish and hateful."

"She said as much."

"I don't think she is selfish and hateful. I think she's everything and it scares me how much I need her . I just feel like time is my enemy and I am powerless to stop it. I used to play with time, now it just plays with me. I want everything with her, Jackie. Every second, every minute, every hour. I want to marry her and have babies and I want to grow old with her Jackie. But she doesn't want that with me."

Jackie's eyes spill over with tears as she sits next to me on the couch, she rubs my back and I lean into her as she rocks me back and forth. I wonder if this is what its truly like to have a mother, because it feels nice.

"She still loves him" I say barely lifting my eyes from the floor in front of me.

Suddenly she is there in front of me, her hands on my cheeks, her forehead touching mine.

"No John I adored him. But I love you."


	5. Silk

**Warning: this one will get a little T at the end. Because when two people love each other the way our beloved heroes do, well then they show it. As always Don't own them. Leave me messages the little writer craves attention. Inspired by Christina Perri A Thousand Years (which of course belongs to their creative genius) **

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
_

The early morning sun filters through the window, casting a soft pink hue over my white satin sheets. A bit extravagant I know but the I justify the expense because the summers are hot here and I love to sleep with the patio door open. I love the softness of them, the way they slide over my legs, when they are freshly shaven after a warm bath. Like being dipped in cream. I love them even more when the ride low over his ivory hips and I get a glorious view of the rise and fall of his stomach as he breathes. Every once in a while the fabric slips and he glides his hand over them, catching them before I get the chance to see the better half of him.

I frown.

Even in sleep he is a tease.

I love these moments when I am allowed to watch John sleeping. It is an indulgence I

rarely got to enjoy with the Doctor. One night I found him in the Library on the TARDIS, his long form stretched over the crushed red velvet of the couch, his brainy glasses perched on the edge of his nose, a book across his chest.. I knelt beside him, he smelled of old books, cinnamon and everything that was warm and wonderful. I remember how my pulse quickened as I dared myself to push an errant strand of unruly brown hair from his forehead. He stirred and I held my breath, when his chestnut eyes flicked open and he pulled me on top of him. I remember the fire in his eyes as he rolled me beneath him and captured my lips with his own.

That was a year ago and a universe away.

"Hello" he says with a sleepy smile. I swear that smile will be my undoing one day. His voice is thick from sleep and its timbre vibrates something deep inside me and I feel the first flickers of desire burn low and sweet in my belly.

"Hey you." I brush a stray eyelash from his cheek with my fingertip and put it in front of his lips to blow, "Make a wish." I say softly.

He furrows his brow. For a man who prides himself on being a virtual encyclopedia of cultures and customs, its nice to know that I can still stump his massive brain every now and again.

He closes his eyes and complies with my odd request.

"What did you wish for?" I ask.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't come true now would it." he pins a kiss to the tip of my nose and I find that I can't contain my smile.

"What time is it?" He says rolling over on his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows.  
"Around 7:00. Why?" Since when have we been so preoccupied with time?

"Not going to work today?" he sounds hopeful as he reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Its Saturday."

"Quite right." he says blushing, " I like Saturdays."

I lean up and kiss him softly on the mouth. Showing him that I want nothing better than to spend the entire day here in bed with him. His eyes darken when I roll him onto his back and straddle his waist, he smiles that madman's smile and I take his lower lip in between my teeth he growls low in his throat. I love how this man tastes. He reaches for the strap of my nightgown and I slap his hand away, instead I pin his hands above his head, and kiss him hard and full . He whimpers and I love that I have this much power of him. Its intoxicating. Today is about showing him exactly how drunk on him I am. The normally verbose Time Lord is rendered virtually speechless.

"I want to touch you." he whispers his breath coming in quick pants and I can feel him rotate his hips under me, I tighten my grip between my thighs and still his movements.

"No"

He gives me a wounded expression, which I return with a tongue in teeth grin.

"Rose Tyler" he says my name like it's a prayer to all the deities in every world we traveled to. He shakes his hands loose, and I damn his quick reflexes when he places his hands on my hips and rolls us to the floor below.

"I like the floor" he growls.

"Me too" I whisper raking my nails down his back. His smile is predatory in a good way, and he grips my hips tight, marking me, I am going to have one hell of a bruise tomorrow and I don't care.

Our bodies join and I am amazed by how perfectly we fit together. Together we ebb and flow like the rolling of a wave on the ocean. He whispers words to me in Gallifreyan and they resonate on the strings of my heart like a song. Its not long before I cry out his name.

I feel him lift me to the bed and wrap himself around me. He pulls the silk over our warm bodies and I feel him sigh contentedly into my shoulder.

He sighs and runs his fingers lightly up my arm making me shiver. "Do you want to know what I wished for?' he asks placing feather light kisses to my neck.

"What?" I say as I roll over to face him.

"I wished the TARDIS was finished." he says matter of factually.

"Shut up." I say wistfully.

"Weelllll, " his smile stretches clear up to his eyes and he winks at me like he did when he asked me if I thought he was sexy. " at least the library." he says as he pulls me on top of him.


	6. There is a time for every purpose

**This is by far my favorite chapter…just saying….**

I have always hated hospitals.

The smell of disinfectant, blood, and immanent death sting my nostrils causing my stomach to turn over. I pick at the red polish on my nails, threatening to undo all the hard work that he did the other night when he insisted on painting them.

"_Rose Red," he says smiling, holding the bottle up and giving it a gentle shake. "found it in the top drawer of the wardrobe."_

"_Would that be the same drawer that I keep my knickers in ?"_

"_Could be, I was looking for my sonic screwdriver." he says blushing._

"_Why pray tell would your sonic screwdriver be in my underwear drawer?" I ask raising a brow at him. He tugs at his earlobe. I love it when he does that, it makes me want to stop all this typing and tell dad that the dog ate my expense report. _

"_So can I paint them?" _

_I pull my glasses down on my nose and look at him. I have taken to wearing brainy glasses too, but for an entirely different reason. "What?"_

"_Can I paint your nails?" he says his sly smile spreading. _

"_If you mess them up mister I will not be held responsible for my actions." I say setting my laptop on the night stand. _

"_I should tell you." He says wiggling his eyebrows," I have studied under the best, mind you, Michelangelo was a good friend of mine." he grabs my right hand placing a kiss on my palm. _

"_Michelangelo had a nail fetish?" I ask incredulously._

"_Nah, he was a bit more into this bloke named David."_

"The lights are too bright in here." I say covering my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"Yeah, guess they are" Mom says, pulling at the threads of her scarf and looking upwards. " how much bloody longer they gonna be?"

"Ill go see what I can do." Dad says giving my mom a quick kiss on the forehead, before rising and heading to the triage desk. "Don't you worry yourself Rose, Ill get some answers or heads will roll. I happened to play golf with the Chief of Staff yesterday."  
I nod my thanks.

"_Cheerios and Bananas, for breakfast? " he says smiling, "how did I ever get so lucky?"_

"_Not rocket science" I say as I pour some orange juice into my glass. "You have had the same thing every morning for the past two years." I smile at him sweetly and spread some jam over my toast._

"_Rose Tyler are you saying you are bored with me?" he says cutting bits of banana into his bowl. _

"_Not at all." I say placing my chin in the palm of my hand. " I find it somewhat comforting."_

"_How so?" he says laying the knife on the table and reaching for the quart of milk. _

"_I like this," I say gesturing between us, " I like the domestic stuff."_

"_Hmm." he says as he spoons some Cheerios in his mouth. We eat in companionable silence for a while. I hate the quiet so , I change the subject._

"_So what have you got planned this morning?"_

"_Oh , I don't know," he says , " I was thinking I may head out to the garage and check on the TARDIS, the dematerializing control and the horizontal hold are almost ready." He reaches across the table giving my hand a squeeze. " Should be a matter of a couple of months now." _

" _Then what." I say rising from my chair, as I gather our empty breakfast dishes. _

"_Barcelona" he says pulling me in his lap and giving me a kiss._

I watch as the doctor who is not _my_ doctor walks out the doors that lead to the operating suites. He pulls his surgical cap from his balding head and stuffs it in the back pocket of his scrubs. Dad smiles and they shake hands, this must be the Chief of Staff. Now I worry more because Johns injuries must be much more serious than I was lead to believe. Dad brings the doctor over to me and introduces him to us. "This is Dr. Mattson. Chief of Staff." My dad says proudly. Dr. Mattson nods and takes a seat across from mine,

"Mrs. Nobel" the Doctor begins,

"Its Tyler." My mother interrupts, she is squeezing my hand so hard her knuckles are white. " At least for now it is." I shoot her a go to hell look. Its mean I know but under these circumstances I am not willing to argue over semantics, it would happen when it happens. I am already his wife in more ways than one, and I am sure there are a few planets that we are probably married in already. What's in a name.

"Just call me Rose." I say giving him a weak smile as I release the breath I did not realize I was holding.

"I'm sorry." He says softly.

I can only hear the rush of the blood in my ears and nothing else.

" _Hey Rose!" he yells from the entryway, " Rose, where are you?" _

"_The laundry room." _

_I hear him running through the house. I swear that man has the energy of a toddler who has eaten a bag of sugar._

"_Guess what." he says breathlessly._

"_I don't know What." I say smirking, " But I know his brother Who?" I continue folding the load of towels I just removed from the dryer. _

"_huh?" he says knitting his brow, " Wait…..what?….what Who?"_

"_Yeah, he's a doctor." I say unloading a basket of whites into the washer._

_He pauses making that face I love so well when he is contemplating the universe, "Who's a doctor?…Does he have a last name, or do his patients just call him Doctor Who?…and what does What do?…Oh….you are brilliant!" he says smiling._

_I laugh so hard tears are streaming down my face. " I got you to say Doctor Who." _

"_Oh Rose Tyler has jokes." he says pouting._

"_Yeah,, aren't you amused?" I say letting out a very unladylike snort. _

" _I most certainly am not amused." He says as he lifts me onto the washer and kisses me on the neck." I shall punish you good later, but first I want to show you something." He lets me down and he takes my hand as he leads me to the garage. His smile is a big as silver cylinder in front of us. I watch in amazement as he pushes the door to our TARDIS open. She speaks to me in a low hum as he strokes the outside of the door jam. She doesn't look like the TARDIS I am accustomed to but, he promises me that she will one day. _

"_She made her first room." he says like a proud father who's child just learned to tie their shoes. He picks me up and spins me in a circle around the garage, "You know what this calls for don't you?" _

_I nod._

"_Ice cream it is." he says snatching the car keys off the hook in the doorway._

"I'm sorry that we weren't able to come and talk to you sooner. Rose." Dr. Mattson says patting my knee. " Are you listening?"

I shake my head yes and put my hand to the swell of my stomach. I feel the flutters as our child rolls into another position and I let a tear slide unstopped down my cheek.

"John had sustained some rather traumatic injuries, but I think we have managed to pinpoint the source of the internal bleeding. The next twenty-four to forty-eight hours are the most critical. But he is healthy and strong, he should pull through this just fine."

"Can I see him." I say my voice shaking., " I mean is he awake yet?"

"You should get some rest, dear. Go home, shower, leave your contact number with the nurse, they will call you when he wakes."

"Fat chance on that 'appneing doc." mom says shaking the doctors hand, "She ain't goin anywhere but by his bed so you are goin just have to move a bed in there along side em"

"As you wish," Dr. Mattson says as he rises, " Ill see to it you have everything you need."

I hug him tightly as I don't have any words to express my gratitude for this doctor who just saved _my_ doctors life.

" Oh, and by the way," Dr. Mattson said scratching his head., " he may be having some strange dreams from the anesthesia , kept talking nonsense about a blue box."


	7. Home Is Where the Heart Is

Its been a heck of a week at work. Sorry for no updates. Keep in touch, Ill keep writing.

I promise.

I insisted we buy a house thirty seconds after she told me I was going to be a father again.

I wanted somewhere nice, someplace on a tree lined street like the ones you read about in books. I didn't want my baby girl growing up in a flat with nothing but concrete and steel to play amongst. I needed her to have green grass and trees to climb. Look at me I keep saying she. I don't know for a fact that we are having a she, we could be having a he, two shes, two hes ,or one of both for all I know. There are some secrets of the Universe that even a Time Lord like myself aren't privy to.

I just really want a girl. A sweet little girl with my dark hair, her mums eyes, and our spirit of adventure. I smile and reach for Rose's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"What are you over there grinning about?"

"Nothing." I say placing a kiss to her wrist.

" Doesn't look like nothing," she says stroking her thumb over our clasped hands, " Last time you grinned like that I ended up climbing into the TARDIS and following you to the end of the Earth."

"Best day of my life."

"Best?!" she says incredulously.

"Well, second best. " I give her a wink, " the first was when I saw you in that dress when we went to 1860 Naples."

"That was 1869 and it was….Cardiff" she said dryly.

"Quite right it was wasn't it." I say sheepishly.

"Perhaps I should drive," she says grinning, " We may end up in Glasgow." She looks down at her watch then over at the speedometer. "What time were we supposed to meet the realtor."

" I have GPS that gives me directions in several languages" I say defensively. "We will get there on time."

"Sweetheart, its GPS not the TARDIS" she laughs.

We pull off the motorway to Bay Street East and stop in front of number 42. I am instantly in love with its green slate façade with white trim and a blue door. I look over at Rose and my heart clenches as she takes in a big breath, and her eyes widen. "Oh John" she says softly, "its beautiful, where did you find this place."

"Don't you trust me?" I say as I take her hand and lead her up the flagstone path to toward the realtor waiting for us on the porch.

"Of course I do, its just. More than I was expecting."

"Welcome. Mr. Noble I presume." The heavy set woman with a mass of copper curls and bright red lipstick greets us.

"Its John and this is my Rose." I say shaking her hand giving her a warm smile. She blushes and I feel Rose needle me in the ribs.

"Flirt." she purrs in my ear and I shiver in response

"Curse of the Time Lords" I say rubbing the back of my neck and pushing my glasses up on my nose.

"I'm Sherry, we spoke on the phone Friday, I'm glad that we are getting the chance to meet today. I know this place looks a little different than the pictures on the website but trust me, its bigger on the inside" Sherry says, turning the key and ushering us inside. Rose snorts, then gasps as we hit the entryway, they weren't kidding the open floor plan was spacious. Rose scans the brochure and gives me a shocked expression. "John this place is huge? You planning on having mum stay with us too?"

"I'd rather have root canal with no Novocain " I shudder giving her a sideways glance.

" But five bedrooms?" She whispers. "If **you** think I'm cleaning this place by myself you got another thing coming mister."

Give her hand a gentle squeeze, " I will help."

"You can't even sort socks." She says frowning.

"So do you guys have any children?" the realtor asks making the customary small talk, she adjusts her blazer and smiles her broadest _I'm so interested but not really that interested just hand me the check so we can get over this _smile.

I put my hand on the small swell below Rose's navel and smile wide and bright. " Soon," I say with pride.

Rose rolls her eyes and pushes my hand away. " We were thinking about something a bit smaller, five bedrooms seems a bit _much_." she says drawing more emphasis on the last word then necessary.

" I fully intend of filling every one of them." I say

Roses eyes widen. "Every one?"

I smile and wrap my arms around her. "Every one."

She gives me a nod and a delicious smile that I am sure will be the death of me one day, " We will take it."


	8. Just Another Day at the Park

**Sorry its been a bit since the last update, I keep exercising this little writer and I will be posting an new story that I will write along side of this one soon as its been helping me get through my blocks. Thanks for all of your encouraging words and support. -L**

I have a favorite bench here.

It sits below the branches of a large oak tree that provides the perfect amount of shade from the summer sun. I like sitting here, jacket off, tie undone. This is the perfect spot for "thought gathering" as Rose calls it. That's what I am doing right now, at least that what I was trying to do. Its was two months since my accident and this is the first time out on my own. To be honest, I have been scared to drive, scared of the pain, and scared to leave her side. This is a very new experience for me; this healing thing, and I curse this body for not being able to regenerate my tissues like my other one did. I admit today's outing has taken every ounce of resolve I have had, but Rose was insistent that I get out of the house and get some fresh air. Alone. I take out my copy of Oliver Twist (not that I haven't read it about twenty times, still love it) and start to settle in for a bit.

"Oi Jenny you get back here!"

I follow the sounds of a painfully familiar voice as one very rambunctious five year old girl goes streaking past me on a tear for the brightly colored playground to my left. Her mothers voice raises another octave and I duck out of habit or fear I don't recall which. "Oi you! I said stop." Of course, I say to myself why wouldn't she name her daughter Jenny as that is what she named mine. The Universe has a cruel way of sticking it to me from time to time. Just a reminder as it gives me gifts but puts me back in my place, the Lord giveth and he taketh away, as they say.

The tiny redhead giggles and squeals as she darts in and out between the swings and monkey bars, before climbing to the top of the slide and sticking her tongue out at her mother. " Oh, when I get my hands on you little lady" The one who looks just too much like someone I know too well bellows an empty threat that only succeeds to make the girl laugh more.

The larger red head goes flying past me in hot pursuit of her miniature, tossing her jacket on the bench beside me. I pick it up brushing my fingers over the cool leather and smile. It looks just like the one she was wearing when we said goodbye on the beach in Norway. I didn't realize just how much I missed my best mate until today.

"Just what do you think you are doin' there?" She stands in her very Donna but not my Donna like stance that I miss so much, and I just want to grab her and hug her so bad my arms physically ache. I don't because I value the air in my lungs.

"What?" I say realizing I am still molesting her coat. I blush and give it to her.

She snatches it from my hand, in her very Donnaesque way before taking a seat on the opposite end of the bench. She boars a hole into me with those icy blue eyes and I feel a small twinge of sadness as I realize she doesn't even have a clue who I am to her and what she is to me.

"Give up so soon?" I say nodding in the direction of the little one, who at the present time was dumping a handful of sand on the head of a little brown haired boy.

"What's it to you stick boy?" she says letting out a long breath before yelling again," Jenny you put that down right now!" Jenny lifts another pile of sand before flashing her mother a knowing smile and dumping it down the poor boys shirt." I mean it Jenny!" Donna raises her hands in defeat and sighs.

"She's quite the little handful there isn't she" I smile one of my disarming smiles at her and she huffs.

"Thank you captain obvious" she crosses her leg over the other turning her back to me slightly.

"She your only child?" I say. I want to get to know her better, at least well enough that I would be satisfied just knowing she is okay. Even if this is the only time that I may ever see her again.

I feel I owe it to him in a way because I get to be happy and by now he's alone again I am sure. I just haven't had the heart to tell Rose.

"You with the census?" She says quickly turning to face me. I find it somewhat soothing that this Donnas lip isn't much different than the other one. Always ready for the fight whatever the fight may be.

I extend my hand to her, " I'm John."

"Im married." she says glaring at my outstretched hand, before turning up her nose.

I laugh which only makes her face redden more. I withdrawal my outstretched hand and rest it on the back of the park bench.

" Oh wellll you don't look like a Mary to me." I give her a shrug and watch the kids play again.

" I dint say my name was Mary, Dumbo. I said I was _MARRIED. _You know as in I have a husband, so whatever fancying me you are entertaining there mister is not going farther than the mace I have in my pocket!" She pushes her hand into the front of the jacket in her lap. There isn't mace there, lord knows if this one is anything like my old Donna its not even needed, I've seen warriors on several worlds crumble and run under the weight of one of her fierce glares.

I raise my hands in mock surrender. God how horrible it is to miss someone so much who doesn't even know you exist. She watches me for a few moments before speaking again, this time a little softer than the first. " My name is Donna." She says reaching out her hand. I shake it eagerly, waiting for her to come around some more.

"Very nice to meet you Donna." I say ignoring the itch I suddenly developed in my hand to touch her again.

"So John," She says draping her coat over the back of the bench, " If that's your real name. You some kind of creeper, or do you have one of yer own out there?" she replies gesturing to the playground.

" Not a creeper," I say, "Its John N-Smith." I don't tell her my name is Noble, I don't want to risk an abrupt end to a conversation I would have never dreamed would happen again. I hope there is a time that will come that I can at least tell her why I chose her name as my own and just how very important she is to me and Rose. I watch as her daughter Jenny moves on torturing another innocent boy with the leftover skin from a locust. She laughs loud and clear as the boy runs shrieking away into the arms of his father. She is quite the handful indeed. I think I understand Sylvia a bit more now. If Donna was anything like that as a child, that woman should be put up for sainthood.

"John N' Smith huh, like bangers N' mash, or fish N' chips." She grins at her own joke. I shake my head, same old Donna.

"Its just John, if you don't mind." I give her a slight chuckle, and a lopsided grin." Don't have any kids yet, my Rose is pregnant." I say proudly.

"Oh yea? How far gone is she?" Donna asks resting her head on her hand.

" Seven months."

She smiles warmly, " She must be miserable." Rose hasn't complained, even when she spent the first three months counting the tiles on our bathroom floor. Is there something else I should know? I make a mental note to ask her when I get home if there is anything more I should be doing for her. I am still not used to human customs in regards to tending to your pregnant whatever we are. Then again we haven't exactly had a traditional relationship so to speak anyhow.

I furrow my brow confused. " Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I mean I hope the kid has her head, " She says pointing to my face, "because I imagine the thought of trying to push that massive cranium out something the size of a lemon must be scaring the living daylights outta her."

I cringe at the mental picture, " Oi! Whats wrong with my head?" I say reaching up to smooth out my hair.

She laughs her wonderful Donna laugh and I am home again on the TARDIS, just me and my mate again the way it used to be. I look down at my watch and sigh. " Well, Donna. I must be going.", I stand and take her hand giving it a tight squeeze before releasing it back to her," I have to get home to Rose. Its my night to cook. I am glad I got to meet you." I say honestly as it was truly great just being in her presence again even if its just for a few minutes. " Don't be too hard on Jenny, she reminds me a bit of you."

Donna blushes, " Yeah, it's a Noble thing."

I start to walk away when I hear her call out to me. " Hey Dumbo."

"Yeah?" I say turning to face her.

"You know if you aren't busy say Tuesday around 3:00, I may just be around here somewhere." She says fiddling with the sleeve of her jacket, " you know if you just maybe want a mate."

" Want ….to…..mate?" I say parroting a conversation had a universe away.

" A MATE," she says a little louder her face turning as red as her hair. ' A _mate._"

" I ain't mating with you Sunshine," I say as my smile grows so wide I feel the ache starting in my jaw, " I mean look at you, all gingery and stuff. I personally prefer blondes."

She smiles, "Tuesday?"

"Yeah. Tuesday." I say giving her a wave.

I pull my cell out of my pocket as I walk the path back to my car, " Hey Rose Tyler, you are never going to guess who I just ran into…."


	9. Fairy Tales are for Children

**I just started writing and the word count started to rival War and Peace. Be not afraid, this one is going to be a two-parter. Who doesn't love a cliffy?**

"May I ask you something?" I say as we lay together. I trail my fingers over his ribs, relishing in the shiver he gives in response to my touch. I hook my leg around his hip and settle in, not quite ready to separate myself from his body that was until five minutes ago an extension of mine. I watch the curtains billow in the soft breeze as I realize in our hasty strip and tumble dance from the back deck to our bed, we forgot to close the sliding glass door. It's a safe bet I am in for a cheeky grin from Mr. Johnson next door when I go get the paper in the morning. I say let him have a listen, I am not the loud one anyhow.

"What?" he says, his hand ghosting the skin on the back of my arm. I look up at him, his face still flushed from our lovemaking. He is so beautiful. So I roll over and kiss the hollow of his throat. I can feel the smile that spreads over his face." Rose," he growls raising his head to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "If you are expecting round two I am going to need a banana and about fourteen more minutes."

"Hmm. Fourteen minutes? You are getting old." I smile into the skin over his collar bone. My tongue darting out to taste him, drawing from him a hiss. I love that sound, so I do it again. I don't think I have ever been as bold with any of my previous lovers as I have been with John.

"I'll have you know that was my first gray hair!" he says defensively pulling me closer on his chest. I laugh and nip at his shoulder. " Sure laugh it up Miss Tyler. I was mortified."

"You are such a big baby." I say rising to kiss his lips softly. " I wasn't aware you were so delicate." I brush my fingers over his stomach and am rewarded by his wolfish smile.

"Delicate huh," he says rolling me onto my back, "Ill show you delicate." his lips cover mine and we kiss slow and languid. I could spend hours just making out and I give him a little pout when his lips leave mine. He nuzzles my nose with his and smiles at me before settling into the crook of my neck.

"John,"

"Hmm"

"What did you do while we were apart?" I ask softly. He raises his head

"Rose, I was only gone three days and then only because Pete asked. During that time, I missed you like crazy and wanted nothing more than to come home and ravish you." He kisses me on the cheek. I frown, and its implications grow on him. His mouth sets in a grim line. "Oh. You don't mean _me_ do you?" his crestfallen look shatters my heart in a million pieces. I regret even asking, but I felt like we were in a good enough place with each other that we can talk of the elephant in the room. I nod. I have Donna to thank for this Doctor as he isn't as oblivious to the subtleties of human communication. He tightens his hold on me, but doesn't speak, instead he just clears his throat.

"Im sorry." I say guiltily. "We don't have to talk about this." I say drawing away from him, and settling into my pillow. "Not if you don't want to that is." I lay my hand on his cheek and he leans into it closing his eyes. He takes my hand and lays it on his chest, covering it with both his own. Beneath them I feel the beating of his solitary heart.

"Sokay." he says quietly. He rolls over and we lie face to face. For quite some time, the only sound in the room is the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall and the rise and fall of our breaths. I count the seconds as they pass into minutes. He sighs deeply, "Where would you like to start."

" Can we start from the beginning?"

" Quite right we should."

"Thank you John."

The squeeze of my hand is his only reply. He settles back on his pillow arms crossed behind his head and looks up toward the ceiling. "Once upon a time there was a boy." he gives a slight smile "This boy traveled through space and time in a blue box that was bigger on the inside.(which he had stolen but that is a story for another day) There was a terrible war where everything the boy knew was destroyed and all that was left was ashes and pain. It left the boy so sad and so scared therefore he spent his days inside his box, slowly going mad from loneliness because he felt that this was the only thing he deserved." I let a tear slip and it rolls down my cheek. His brow furrows and he wipes the tear away with a swipe of his thumb.

"One day as he became brave enough to step outside of his little blue box; the sad and lonely boy met this pink and yellow girl. He knew the minute he saw her she was something special, so he tempted fate and took her hand." He reaches up and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear, running his hand down my cheek, then dotting my nose with the tip of his finger.

" He asked her to run, and run they did. Together with her hand that just fit so perfectly in his, they faced robots, monsters and the devil himself. The pink and yellow girl followed him to the ends of the universe and when he wasn't looking it happened. Something so grand and glorious that he couldn't have imagined it ever being so. She would show him kindness and laughter and would overlook his obsessions with bananas and having to lick everything." he gives me a knowing smile. "Eventually the sad boy wasn't so sad anymore because the pink and yellow girl saved the sad and lonely boys life."

"She did?" I feel a lump beginning to form in the back of my throat, its just so him to tell me a fairy tale, instead of harsh realities.

He nodded, "Yes, she did. In more ways then one. Eventually he would find himself in a place that scared him, he found himself in love. The sad and lonely boy asked his pink and yellow girl how long she would stay with him and do you know what she said?"

"Forever?" I said our eyes meet and for a moment we are both back standing on that rocky crevice just the two of us, The Doctor and Rose.

He rolled to his back, his gaze focusing on the ceiling pausing before he continues, " This made the sad and lonely boy so happy that he felt as if his hearts would burst But time has never been a friend to the sad and lonely boy, and whatever attempts he made to do so , he could not out run its grasp. He knew that someday the pink and yellow girl, no matter how much she promised forever, could never keep her word." his voice breaks, and he pulls me closer." One day the lonely boy and the pink and yellow girl were tasked with saving the world. Something dark and dangerous awaited the lonely boy and his pink and yellow girl. The universe conspired against their happiness and the lonely boy could sense this. With every fiber of his being he swore that his pink and yellow girl would come to no harm, for he loved her more than all the stars in the sky they traveled in. For her own good, and though his hearts were breaking in two he sent her away to another world where she would be safe."


	10. The Begining of the End

**Here it is…..you asked I answered. Im not that mean. Well, maybe…..someone box this little writer up shes freaking me out. **

I am openly crying now, "So you knew this all along? " I say arching my brow. I push myself away from him and sit up. I feel the sense of betrayal start to wrap its tendrils around my heart

like ivy clings to brick. " You had to know that I wouldn't have left you willingly." I say my voice breaking.

"I did, that's why I took the trans-dimensional warp device from Pete and placed it around your neck. He knew how much I loved you, and he knew that your mum wasn't going anywhere without you. I just wanted you safe and with someone I knew could care for you. I couldn't live with myself Rose if you never were able to see her again."

"That wasn't your choice to make for me." I say angrily. Tossing the covers aside

" It was the right one." He says, laying his hand on my shoulder, and I shrug it off.

"For whom?! For you? Why? Because the almighty Time Lord decided it was so?" I rise from the bed crossing our bedroom grabbing one of his dress shirts and wrapping it around me. I cross to our adjoined bathroom and grab the pack of cigarettes I have hidden in the top of the linen cabinet. I stare into the bathroom mirror and light one, drawing in a long drag. "It figures, you just toss us aside when you get bored, That going to happen to us too John, when you are done with me are you just going to toss me aside also?" It was a low blow. One I regretted even as the words left my mouth.

"Im not him."

"Tell me something I don't know"

I catch his reflection behind me, standing there staring at me as if I had just slapped him across the face. He ran a hand through his hair and began to pace back and forth behind me like a tiger in a cage that was too small. He grabs a bottle of bath beads from the shelf behind him and throws them across the room , releasing a long slow breath when the glass shatters against the wall. I turn to face him, crossing my arms over my chest and meet him eye to eye. He studies me for awhile before speaking.

"Yes damnit Rose! That's right! I was only thinking of myself. I was just so goddamn selfish. I sent you away to another world so I can go it alone again. You were merely a toy that I with which I had grown bored of. " the sarcasm drips from his tongue like venom and I start to feel the burn of its sting. "Do you know how pissed off at you I was when you came back? It was too dangerous Rose. Cybermen and Daleks?! Do you have any clue what they did to my people. Did you even listen to me at all? I couldn't risk losing you too! " I can see the heat of his anger rolling off him in waves, " Wait?! When did you start smoking?"

I pull my hair up into a ponytail and take another drag of my cigarette before tossing it into the toilet. " There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I say bitterly.

"Obviously." he spat turning on his heels and leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I grab my toothbrush and brush my teeth, before following him back into the bedroom where I find him sitting on the edge of our bed his head in his hands. I sit cross legged on the floor facing him. "I was so scared for you Rose." his voice barely a whisper. " I haven't felt that kind of fear in a long time, it consumed me. Where as you see things in black and white, I see things in fifty shades of grey. I saw the end game and it left you, your mum and everything I had grown to care about broken and bloody on the ground." he lifts his eyes to mine. " I was proud of you also though. So proud that you were willing to risk losing everything to fight with me. Impressed that you defied me an act which brought me to anger but also dropped me to my knees in reverence. Then the switch failed and I watched as my entire world went crashing towards the Void, I was seconds from letting go myself, because I wouldn't let you go to hell on your own, but then I seen your father grab you and pull you here." his body shook and I almost reached out to touch his arm but though better of it when his eyes grew cold and dark. " As the Void closed with a final gasping growl, I found myself alone. There he was, the sad and lonely boy his face pressed against the wall, as if by sheer will he could force his love across parallel dimensions and touch her one final time."

"I felt you." I say softly." I don't know how but I did."

"I felt you more." he said running a hand through his messy brown tresses, " You want to know what I did when you and I were apart? Rose you really want to know? The aching loneliness and pain I felt? How I didn't dare leave the safety of my little blue box, because in doing so I would somehow be betraying your memory? How I contemplated how easy it would have been to end it all, to give in to my darkness? Tell me Rose is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yeah."

"It was rough. Rose." he chokes out a strangled sob, " So hard. I never knew how much I had grown to love you, and how damn foolish I had been for never telling you so. I would spend my days hunched over the screens at the consul, as the TARDIS and I scanned the cosmos for even a pinprick of the Void that I could break through. Oh she missed you so Rose, nearly drove me mad the way she would cry out for you. I barely ate, and on the rare occasions when I would give into my exhaustion, I would spend those nights in your room, clinging to your pillow and wrapping myself in your blankets like some dog who's master had died."

"You think I had it so easy myself?" I ask him as I rise and place my hands on his knees. He covers them with his own, tracing small circles in the backs of my hands with his thumb. " I didn't have you I didn't have anything. I spent three days in the same clothes before my mum and Mickey threw me into a cold shower. I barely spoke four words to either of them for a week after that because the smell of your cologne was gone off my jumper and now I had nothing left but my memories." he opens his arms and invites me into them, and this is how it goes with us, he is the moon and I am the tide. I ebb and flow from his pull, powerless to stop myself from crashing into the shore.

"Im sorry Rose, Im so sorry." he says, he worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

"Sokay," I say, placing a kiss on his forehead. " We are goin to be alright. Eh?"

He nods.

"Besides, Im the one who should be apologizing. I really mucked our night up good didn't I." I stare down at the floor, embarrassed that I acted like a spoiled teenager.

"Needed to be said." He hooks his finger under my chin forcing our eyes to meet, " Sure we are going to have a row or two Rose, You and I are only _Human._"

Of course he accents that word and I bow my head again ashamed to look at him. "I-I din" he silences me with a finger to my lips.

"I'm not finished," he gives me an look that states he is not up for another argument, so I remain quiet. "I don't want anything lying unfinished between us Rose it breeds resentment. I have certain conditions and expectations for this relationship."

"Such as?" I say as I pull away from him slightly, refusing to allow my sudden need for distance between us, he pulls me back resting his forehead on my stomach. He tightens his grip on my waist so that I cannot pull away again, so I run my fingers through his great hair. I notice another stray grey, which both saddens and elates me at the same time.

"First, I will never go to bed angry. I have been angry for almost a century. Quiet frankly I am exhausted with it."

"Fair enough."

"Second, I will make this my promise to you. I will share things with you when I am ready. I have no intention on keeping you in the dark Rose, secrets breed contempt. I don't want to hide anything from you anymore. All I ask in return is that you will do the same for me."

"Agreed" I say giving his shoulders a squeeze.

" Third"

"Blimey! How many of these are there?" I ask nudging him with my hips, he looks up at me and I am taken aback by the hurt I see in his eyes, I am filled with such an uncomfortable pressure in my chest that Im not sure I can handle it all at this moment in time. Im still as raw as he is right now emotionally. " I think we know enough by now I don't take to orders well." I give him a slight smile, which he matches with a sad one of his own.

"Third but most definitely not the least," he says as he starts to unbutton his dress shirt I am wearing stopping to kiss my navel. I shiver from being exposed to both the cool of the air in the room and the feel of his lips on my skin. He nips at the sensitive skin, then soothes it with his tongue. I gasp and feel him smile against my skin. " Its very important that you know, that I am him, but I am not." He pulls his shirt from my shoulders letting it pool on the floor at my feet. "He loved you Rose, so much so the only thing he could think of was you, and your happiness. " I feel the warmth of his breath on my skin." While you were apart there was Martha who tried to make him forget you, and Donna who would never let him forget. All that time Rose his love for you was constant and unyielding. That is why I was made. I am the piece of him that always loved you and always will. Except I get to spend the rest of _my_ life, not him, with you. Forever. I will understand there are days you will long for him." He takes my hand threading his fingers in mine as he brings it to his lips. "I understand it, but it does hurt none the less. Feeling like I am not enough for you." I reach down and stroke his cheek tenderly as he leans into my touch. " Give me time Rose I can prove it to you."  
"So what happens next to the sad and lonely boy and his pink and yellow girl?" I say through my tears. I am both stricken and blessed by the man before me, and grateful he understands.  
His hand cups my cheek and he pulls me down into kisses soft and sweet, " I don't know," he says smiling, "what one deems the ending is merely a beginning. Their story is the stuff of legends, it is still being written."


	11. Its Time

"Ive seen _Aliens_ I know how this ends. Ill be sitting here and your child will burst through my stomach looking for its next dinner." I am gripped by a contraction, my second in about 10 minutes. I shift uncomfortably on the couch and glance at my watch.

"I hate that movie." he says lowering his book, giving me a scowl, "Racial profiling it is. No wonder humans think we are so bad. .I met the queen once, nice lady makes the best cuppa tea in the galaxy. Outside your mum of course." I roll my eyes in exasperation. Then shift again on the couch pushing the pillow a little lower on my back. This makes contraction number three.

"Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen." I say rubbing my stomach and exhaling a long and slow breath.

"Okay you win." He says treading his fingers through mine and laying them in his lap. He turns the page of his book. "You know if you are hungry Rose I will go get you whatever you want."

"Hey!" I say defensively, "What makes you think I am hungry."

"I faintly recall being rudely awakened from a very sexy dream about a gorgeous blonde pirate and a jar of orange marmalade' He says not looking up from his book, then licking his fingertip (which of course causes me to gasp) he brings his finger down turning his page with a dramatic flourish, " I was then ordered to the kitchen to prepare not one; but two grilled cheese sandwiches at 2:30 this morning."

"The baby needs calcium." I say giving him a sly grin.

"The baby eats so much cheese it is going to be born with a set of mouse ears." he says giving me a full smile. He puts his book down and kisses me softly on the lips. I love this more tender side of him. He places a hand on my belly and starts tracing intricate circles on the surface writing love notes in Gallifreyan to our unborn child. He leans down, lying his cheek upon my stomach and I begin to run my fingers through that beautiful hair of his, when I have another contraction that causes me to clench my fist a little tighter than the previous two.

"Ouch! Rose…..Geeze that hurts!" he says disentangling my hand from his hair and bolting upright to look at me.

"Tell me about it!" I say gritting my teeth. I grip the arm rest so tight my knuckles are white. If I could have had a camera right now to picture his face. I am sure I would have blackmail material on hand for life, as the gravity of my present state is starting to dawn on him. His eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, he stammered " Is this IT?….I mean like the IT IT…..you know baby time?! Cause that felt like a contraction to me"

"Baby time?" I say exhaling again and giving him scowl, " Is that so?….. it felt like a contraction to you?… It was a contraction captain obvious!….. OH MY GOD!" I say as another contraction hits me with such force I am certain I could bend steel with my bare hands.

"OH FOR PETES SAKE HOW LONG YOU BEEN HAVING THEM ROSE!" He says climbing off the sofa and rushing to the coat rack beside the door. He throws on his coat leaving an arm out of one of his sleeves, all the while balancing with one blue Converse on and the other in his hand; he grabs his keys off the table, shoving them both into his pockets. "OH BLOODY HELL WHERE DID I PUT MY DAMN KEYS!"

I laugh, because if I don't I will surely cry as the sight of the calm cool and collect Oncoming Storm is now frantically searching for his lost keys. "Left…..pocket…John…." I say between expelled breaths. He searches his pocket grinning triumphantly as he lifts the keys and jingles them in front of me for effect. Normally I would find this cute and endearing but right now I want to shove those keys into an orifice to be named at a later date. "OH…FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY!" I belt out, not recognizing my voice as it has somehow been replaced with the same demon that possessed Toby on the Impossible Planet.

John gives me a look of concern that overwhelms me as he reaches out a hand to me to help me off the couch; his eyes say hes sorry for everything I am going through, but I see his offered hand as an intrusion and swat it away. " Don't touch me!," I say " I can get up on my own! You just leave that hand away from me mister! Its that hand that got me into this anyhow." I say gesturing to my expanded middle.

I don't know what this kid is doing inside me but remind me to apologize to my mother later.

John takes his hand away as if it had been stung, a wounded pout stretches over his lips as I make one poor attempt after another to lift myself from the couch cushions. Finally I collapse back on my back, crying. " Look….at…me…I'm…..as….big….as…a…..planet!" I bring my arm over to cover my face in defeat. " Just look at me John….I cant even see my feet!" I lift my toes and wiggle them, not an easy task on your back mind you but I get it done and for a moment I am proud of that little victory until I feel another contraction start to build.

He kneels down beside the couch and smoothes out my hair whispering to me in Gallifreyan and I am sure he's just used some voodoo mind trick on me, but it works and some of the pain from the next contraction subsides. " I think you are the most beautiful planet I have ever seen." he says softly." I am so grateful to you Rose. So grateful. I am proud that you are having our child." I turn to face him, he is chewing the inside of his cheek so hard I am sure he can taste blood.

"Do you mean that?" I say sniffling and wiping my nose with the back of my sleeve. John flinches at the sight, but kisses me softly.

"Oh yes, Rose. I do. Please just let me help you…. I am a Doctor you know." he says wiggling his eyebrows and giving me a smile that would have made a woman in white gloves buy a ketchup popsicle from him.

"I hate you." I say pushing his face from mine.

"No you don't" he says smiling.

"Shut up."

I can feel the wave of the next contraction start to crest over me and I grip his hand. He leans forward, touching his forehead to mine and we ride it out this new adventure together. "That one was a good one." he says rubbing my shoulder and then lifting me to a seated position.

"Good for whom?" I say arching my brow at him and exhaling a long and slow breath. He nods his acceptance.

" Look Rose, that was six minutes from the last one. We really should be going to the hospital." I feel his hands start to shake on my knee and I still them with one of my own. He looks so scared and to be honest so am I.

"You goin with one shoe?" I ask pointing at his right sock covered foot. He shrugs embarrassed, then looks around the floor near the couch. "check your right jacket pocket." I say gesturing to his coat. I can feel another contraction on the rise as he helps me to a standing position, he wraps his arms around my waist and rubs my back as we sway back and forth. My knees threaten to buckle from the pain and I can feel him steady us. " Oh God this hurts so bad." I say through my clenched teeth.

"Oh baby, its going to be okay, We are going to be fine. We are going to get through this together, Eh? The way its always been, just you and I. Trust me and run Rose." he says his words flowing from his mouth like a prayer, he rubs small circles on my back , " take my hand and run with me Rose. Lets just run." He entwines our fingers bringing my hand to his lips, brushing it ever so softly in a kiss.

I reach up and stroke his cheek, wiping tears away with the pad of my thumb. " I love you." I say wrapping him in a hug. "Thank you "

"What for?" he pulls away from me, giving me a puzzled expression.

"For forever." I say placing his hand on my stomach, our child rolls and stretches underneath our extended palms, and I say a silent thank you to my doctor a universe away.

"Allons-y Rose." He says as he grabs my hand and leads me out the door, he stops and flashes me his maniac grin. " What if we have a boy?…..Can we name him Alonso?"


	12. In The Wee Small Hours

**What it lacks in length it makes up for in so many better ways…. Sorry for the delay in updating, I had a medical conference and about three days of patients that usually ended up in me collapsing on the couch in a heap of exhaustion…but I digress….Is it okay to say that I am in love with this story so much…..**

I open the door slowly, and flinch when I hear the squeak. I will have to remember to oil that this weekend, but for now I have a mission to accomplish. It has been exactly 12 hours and 45 minutes since I have been with the love of my life. I am so exhausted I can barely shrug myself out of my overcoat and it takes more effort than it should to hang it on the peg in the hallway. I take a deep breath, exhaling slowly as I rub my neck, working the kinks out of my shoulders caused by too many late night classes covering Professor Brown. I have spent most of the past two weeks at university teaching physics to over privileged twenty-somethings; dodging questions from self proclaimed geniuses and suggestive glances from blonde co-eds in skirts too short and sweaters cut too low. The house is quiet, except for the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hall and the steady hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen.

I glance at my watch, 11:30. By now Rose has been asleep for at least two hours. It makes me a little sad that she isn't waiting up for me like she used to, but we have had such hellish schedules lately. I set my briefcase on the entry table and kick off my trainers, careful not to make the mistake of leaving them in the entryway like I did last week. I don't quite see how that equates to leaving the toilet seat up in her eyes but, this is Rose and what she wishes is my command. I give myself a passing glance in the mirror, running a hand over my five o clock shadow that now reads half past nine. I wonder if Rose would care if I just grew a set of whiskers? I'm too tired to shave right now. I give myself a lopsided grin, a beard would make me look distinguished and worldly.

" Hey you." she says leaning against the kitchen counter, her smile is warm and inviting and she opens her arms expectantly. I cross the room slowly, a sly smile spreading over my lips as I welcome the thought of being enveloped in them.

"Hiya," I say a little loudly causing her to jump. I cant help it sometimes I can't control the volume of my voice, especially when I am excited. But then again I am always excited to see her.

" Fingers on lips." she says softly placing a perfectly manicured finger on her lips.

I grin and pull her hand away from her perfect mouth covering it instead with a kiss. I relish in the contented hum she gives when I deepen the kiss pressing her against the wall. She laughs and pushes me away, " You need a shave." she says running her hand over my cheek.

I frown. Looks like I am going to be shaving soon," How was your day?" I ask nuzzling her nose with mine before releasing her and taking her hand.

"Come here daddy." She says crooking her finger as she backs down the hallway. I follow like some love struck teenager, but then again what else I new. I have been a stricken since the word RUN. We walk down the hall hand in hand to the bedroom across from ours. I give her a kiss on the forehead and she shoves me inside. This is my second favorite room in this house and its full of my favorite person on this planet (outside her mum of course). I navigate the room via a well placed star shaped nightlight that Rose insisted on and I wouldn't dare say no to.

I walk to her cradle and place my hand over the mess of brown curls at the nape of her neck. She makes the most amazing little sniffles when she sleeps, and her lips curl into a little pout. She has me completely and utterly amazed by her beauty. The room smells of baby powder and whatever lavender scented soap Rose uses, when she bathes our little miracle. Which is what she is. A miracle. My miracle. My gift.

"Hi baby." I say whispering softly.

Rose rubs my back affectionately. Her smile is infectious and so is the yawn that escapes her, "Ill see you in bed soon then eh?" she says giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Our daughter stretches and whimpers a little in her sleep and I reach over brushing her tiny hand with my index finger. Sometimes I am scared to touch her for fear I may break her like she is a precious piece of glass, no matter how many times Rose swears that baby humans are made of tougher stuff than I think.

Her little brown eyes, (yes another wonderful me trait she inherited) open and she yawns, blinking until she focuses on mine, then she smiles. I feel my heart flutter as I hear her speak in my mind._ Hello daddy._

I haven't let Rose in on this new development. Frankly it scared the living hell out of me the first time it happened. I mean she is only two months old, and three quarters human. An exceptionally brilliant two months and three quarters human mind you. I lift her to my shoulder and she snuggles in deeper as I place kisses over her chubby cheeks.

_Hello my little time lady. _I say mentally encouraging her to keep developing her talents. I'm sure Rose will approve. Its not like she can fly or anything like that. She's just a wee bit telepathic, that's all.

She lifts a fat hand to my face grabbing a hold of my nose. I chuckle and she smiles brightly _Silly daddy._

_Beautiful baby. _I say as we sit in the rocking chair, the moonlight streams through the curtains casting a glittery hue on her tired countenance. I rock her gently as I rub her back.. I can't fathom how much I love this tiny little being. She has rocked my world so completely that I sometimes am overcome with how truly amazing it is that two people who love each other so much can make someone as perfect as this. _Would you like me to tell you a story?_

Her yawn is her only reply.

I run my hand over the velvety softness of her tiny pink footie pajamas patting her bottom affectionately. "What would you like to hear about tonight" I say aloud as we rock back and forth in the darkness of her room, "Ah…..welllll…I know" I brush my finger over her cheek and bring her to my lips kissing her softly on the forehead. "Once upon a time there was a woman named Sarah Jane Smith…" I begin as my sweet Sarah Jane's eyes start to close.


	13. Better with Three

"I spent the entire day with Donna." I say as I walk into our bedroom, kick off my heels and sit on the edge of the bed . He lifts his feet to make room for me and lays them in my lap. I sigh and play with the tiny hairs on his legs above the line of his sock, content in just being able to touch him. He gives me a warm smile as he sets his book on the nightstand followed by those sexy glasses he wears that cause the butterflies in my stomach to work overtime.  
"Oh yeah?" he says smiling.

"Yeah," I say pulling the clip out of my hair and letting in fall over my shoulders. " I can see why you like her so much." I lay back on the bed and he climbs up to greet me with Eskimo kisses. I don't know why he has such a proclivity for them but its something that is uniquely John that the Doctor never did with me so it endears me to him even more.

" She's aces." he says giving me a wink.

"Yeah, kind of glad that I met you first." I say giving him a little push.

He props himself on one elbow and furrows his brow. "What do you mean by that?"

I turn to face him, " Well, you know." I say gesturing between us.

"Know what?" he says frowning.

" I mean if things were different, and I din't take that job at Henricks….."

"Or I didn't just happen to be in that basement" he finishes.

"Yeah."

" I would have found you another way." he says with so much honesty its almost painful. " I never know when my love I only know who." His hand trails down my ribcage to the fabric at the waist of my skirt, his fingers brush lightly over the skin above my navel and he gives me a deliciously devilish smile that lets me know that later on I am all his. "Besides, I don't look all that good in a skirt," he says hiking the hem of mine up a little, as he plays with the skin on my thigh causing a little shiver to run up my spine. " Donna would definitely be the one wearing the pants."

I laugh. " I think you are right about that one." recalling the incident earlier with the meter maid outside of the café we ate lunch at. Donna read that poor guy the riot act and instead of giving me a ticket he ended up giving her his sincerest apologies. I really like her. She is fantastic. I imagine she really did keep the Doctor on the straight and narrow. It makes me a little glad because I was so scared that he would have no one after The Void. He can be quite dangerous if left alone to his own devices.

"So what did you do today." I say reluctantly rising from the bed and sliding out of my skirt and sweater, he gives me a wolfish whistle so I toss my sweater at his head.

"Well, SJ and I went on a little trip today." he says opening the nightstand and rummaging around inside it. For some reason that man has constantly got to keep moving. He takes something out and puts it in the pocket of his jeans. I dismiss it, sometimes I find the oddest stuff in his pockets anyhow bits of string, yoyos, a plastic toy soldier. Its like having a ten year old boy sometimes.

"I hope it was to the store because we are out of pears."

He makes a face like someone who just ate the worm out of the bottom of the tequila bottle. "Evil things. I think its criminal that you even feed them to our child."

I grin. " SJ loves them."

" Tried to feed her bananas today." he says giving me sigh, " tossed them across the room." his pout is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. " I spent half an hour cleaning them from the walls"

"With a sponge I hope." I know his propensity to lick things, be they bananas, jam or batteries.

"Nope." he says grinning.

I am going to leave that one alone for the time being.

"So shes a bit stubborn." I say sliding into my pajama pants. " Must get that from you." I say as I pull my tank top over my head.

" Oh yeah, sure. Blame me. She may be my spitting image but she is all Rose Tyler." He scoffs as he tosses my sweater across the room, making a perfect basket into the hamper. I give him a thumbs up. "Aren't you he least tiny bit curious as to where Sarah and I went?" His enigmatic smile does have me a bit intrigued and a bit more freaked out than it should.

I don't know if I am going to like the sound of this. "Ok." I say slowly.

He crosses the room and takes my hand. "Close your eyes."

"Ok." I hear a rustle of his hand in his jean pocket, then the feel of something small, cold and metal. I open my eyes as he stands there beaming. "Is this what I think it is?!"

"She's finished." he says biting his lower lip.

"She's finished." I say breathlessly as my heart begins to quicken its pace in my chest.."The TARDIS?"

" Nope, the shed. Just finished her today." he says smirking.

"Shut up." I smack him on the arm. Then it dawns on me. "Wait a second."

"What?"

" You took our daughter on a trip in the TARDIS." I say giving him a scowl. I'm angry and maybe a bit jealous that he didn't wait for me so we can go as a family. Another first I am afraid I will get to miss out on when it comes to our daughter. "When."

He looks down at his watch, "Oh about 2:00 or so."

I brush a tear from my cheek, at 2:00 I was stuck in a board meeting. " Guess the appropriate phrase would be where in this case."

"Just had some routine maintenance Rose. It was more a technical fight than anything else." he says picking up on my distress, " Hey. She was in her car seat the entire time. She was perfectly safe mum."

I sniff and he wraps me in a tight hug." Not it." I say my voice cracking.

"Hey." he says hooking a finger under my chin forcing me to look at him. "SJ and I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't think that you would be this upset. I just wanted her to be perfect before you got home to see her. I guess I should have…God I'm so rubbish at this." he casts his eyes downward and I am finding it hard not to want to slug him and hug him at the same time.

"Show me." I say softly.

His smile is apologetic as he takes my hand and leads me out to the back yard. There she stands all blue and marvelous. A vast improvement from her cold metallic silver she once was. I run my fingers over her wood panels and smokey white glass. It figures he would make her the same as she once was. As it should be.

"Sarah wanted her painted pink."

I laugh. "I'm glad you stood your ground. Most of the time she owns you."

"Yeah," he grins "She's a Tyler."

"Nah," I say shaking my head and placing my key in the lock." She's a Noble all the way."

"Wanna have a go?" He says giving me a nudge through the doors.

"Where to?" I say smiling.

"Barcelona."

" Go get Sarah." I say kissing him on the lips.

"You sure?" he says smiling. " Cause I could call your mum and see if she can watch her for a few hours."

"Nah, I wouldn't have it any other way." I say, " Its better with three, eh?"


	14. Nursing a Sick Time Lord 101

**Been quite the weekend but I have a little time before I have to finish the housework and chase away my 16yr old daughters new beau…lol…**

"Uggghn…." Comes a growling from a lump of covers that I was certain contained one 6'1", brown haired, extremely gorgeous half Time Lord. Either that or a bear has found its way into our bedroom. Somehow he has managed to sleep through not one alarm, but has hit the snooze button three times now. I find it a little odd but I don't question it as he has been working pretty late. Diplomatic negotiations with the Jajoon have been tense to say the least, and his teaching schedule has been a bit erratic. I just wish he didn't stretch himself so thin all the time. In the first few months of him being here, he would try to stay up for days at a time, only to succumb to the basic needs of his new human body. I would find him asleep in the oddest locations, mostly while standing.

"Wakey wakey eggs and backey." I say as I pull the covers from his head, he opens one eye and yanks them from my hands. Cocooning himself in the sky blue cotton and grumbling a few choice phrases in Gallifreyan that would make my mother blush with shame.

"I don wanna go to school today mum." he says grumbling…..and then I hear it. _cough cough._

I hope for all our sakes that this is just his way of conning me out of another 10 minutes of sleep. I barely survived the scraped knee of 2009. "Up and at em' sleepy head," I say giving him a gentle nudge. "You are going to be late for your 8:30 class." He rolls over, and pulls the covers down peering out and rubbing his eye with one finger. "Hi there, you feeling okay?"

He most definitely isn't okay. In fact he looks like death warmed over, but I wouldn't dare tell him that.

"No. I feel awebul." he says his voice a little hoarse, " I hab a code in my node."

I laugh. " A what?". He looks like someone hit him in both eyes the circles under them are so dark and the poor thing just looks miserable all over.

He gives me a sour look, " I saib I hab a code in my node. I am sir I am die ink"

"Dalek?"

He pouts. "Die ink….ugh I cant breed." he turns over on his side pulling the covers up to his chin, sniffing twice.

"Cant breed huh, fairly certain that SJ is more than enough proof of that." I say feeling his forehead, he is a little warm but nothing that would cause me any alarm.

"Oh..ha _cough cough _ha." He says wiggling his head out from under my hand and giving me a scowl, he flips over on the mattress so that his back is facing me. "I hab the pwage. I'm a dowkter I know"

He can be such a drama queen. Must be the Donna in him.

"John, I am fairly certain you do not have the plague." I say rolling my eyes.

"How do you knode." he says sulking, " I cud"

" Its probably just a cold or a virus." I say as I get up to get him a cool washcloth, " Just yesterday four people at Torchwood went home sick."

"That sayz alod.", he says taking the washcloth from me and putting it over his eyes, " The Jajude musta giben me someding. I pwobly hab sum aliemb def worm." He looks out from under the washcloth, " itz workin up to my brain. I am certwin."

"Just how much of_ Monsters Inside Me _have you been watching?" I say. I really am going to have to limit his Animal Planet intake. I rise from his side of the bed and head to our walk in closet to grab a pair of shoes, " Ill call mum and ask her if she can just pick Sarah up from daycare and take her back to her house for a couple of days. I'm sure it will just kill her to have some alone time with SJ. The last thing I need is two sick toddlers to take care of around here."

"Hey!" he says giving me a wounded expression, " I ab not a todwler. Stewpid huban bowdy. Mard my words Rode." he shakes a finger at me, " I will fide the cure for dis or my nabe isn't The Doktur." he falls back on his pillows and lays there staring at me with those deep brown puppy dog eyes. " Are you gowing to wurd? Cuz I an die ink. Diz cud be ow last day togeder. You powmized you wuld hode my had until I die." He holds his hand out to me, then lets it flop on the mattress.

"For the last time John, you are not dying." I say letting out an exhausted sigh. If I don't get a move on soon I will be late for my budget meeting. I can't let Jake down again he's been itching to get his hands on some new tactical gear. I grab my purse off the chair in the corner and take a seat beside him on the edge of the bed. I thread his fingers through mine and give him a small smile. " Look, I have to go to this budget meeting, but I will be done at 10:00. Do you think you might just be able to put off your dying breath until, " I look down at my watch and shrug, " Oh I don't know, say maybe 11:00 or 11:30?"

He gives me the same smile he gives me when he is about to take my queen in chess. " "

"Okay," I say kissing him on the forehead, " Get some sleep. I will let Dad know he is going to have to handle the Jajoons himself today and I will call the dean at Uni and let him know you are not going to make it."

He squeezes my hand, " You do dat fur me?" His soulful watery eyes melt my heart in places that only he knows how to reach. "You lub me?"

"Im debating it." I say laying his hand across his chest and pulling the covers up to his chin again.

"I lub you Rode." he says curling up in a ball as sleep starts to claim him.

I rise to leave.

"Oh Rode?"

"Yeah John."

"Its not the pwage. _cough cough. _Im lubsick."

I roll my eyes and sigh. I am so going to smother him to death one day in his sleep with his pillow.


	15. Tricks and Treats

**I'm in a holiday mood, and yea I'm a few days late for this one but time is a wibbley wobbly thing isn't it. **

"Are you trying to tell me that Patrick the starfish on Spongebob Square Pants is a Zygon." I say putting the box of Cocoa puffs back in the cabinet.

"Yup" he says giving me his thousand watt smile that even after six years together still makes me a little weak in the knees. He gives Sarah a little wink and she tries her best in her very three year old fashion to wink back using both eyes. John leans over in his chair and blows raspberries on Sarah's cheek causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

I have never been so in love.

To say I am blessed would be an understatement.

"Mummy, can I beya ziggy for haldowene?" Sarah says batting her beautiful browns at me. I am going to kill her father for teaching her how to do that. "pewees."

They attempt to share a conspiratorial wink between them. She lifts her bear Jack and offers him to her daddy for a kiss. She gives him her genetically induced version of his thousand watt smile, so he does so without question.

To say I am outnumbered would be a fact.

" Its a Zygon and its Halloween." I say placing her bowl of cereal in front of her and ruffling the mess of brown curls that crown her head. "What happened to being a fairy princess?" I say giving John a look before sitting across from him with my cup of tea. He shrugs but smiles wide again. "Someone's been telling someone else at this table some alternative bedtime stories again."

"Daddy says you are a pewencess." She says picking up her cup.

John conveniently starts to choke on his toast. "Is that so? " I say arching my brow at him. I rise from the table gathering my breakfast dishes and placing them In the sink.

"Yup," she says wiggling in her chair, "When he was on da phone wif uncle Jake"

"What?" he says smirking. I turn to face him leaning on the island arms crossed waiting for an explanation. This one is going to be a good one because he is tugging at that left ear so hard he may just pull it off. He stands grabbing his plate, but leans over kissing his traitor on the forehead. "Benedict Arnold" I hear him whisper.

SJ smiles through a mouthful of cereal, then takes her spoon and offers Jack the bear a bite also.

"Mummys not a princess poppet," he's says sidling up to me and kissing me on the neck, "She's the queen."

I roll my eyes but give in to electric shocks that run down my spine when he nips at my earlobe. Oh he's good. I push him away before SJ has a chance to turn around and catch him in the act. We already had to explain that daddy wasn't hurting mummy when she walked in on us the other night, one conversation a week like that is enough for me thank you.

" I just said you were a princess when we first met," he says as he turns to rinse his dishes. "You know you were." I give him a look of indignation. I am about to protest but he stills my words by placing a finger to my lips," So many girlie things laying around the TARDIS" Shaking his head and grinning before continuing," He was questioning how I could say that when you are, what did he say...oh yes... Barbarella in a pair of stilettos at work."

" What's wrong with my stilettos?" I say handing him a towel.

"Nothing," smiling slyly, "nothing at all. Wished you wore them more often back then."

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks, " With all that running? You are out of your alien mind. " I wrap my arms around him, "You like them so much maybe you should wear them."

"Maybe I will." he says winking then giving me a kiss.

Sarah turns in her chair, watching us with a smile. "ewwwww"

I feel John smile beneath my lips, " I think we have an audience" he darts over to Sarah lifting her and spinning her around. My kitchen erupts with the sounds of squeals and giggles and it's her father who is the loudest of the both.

" You do realize she just ate an entire bowl of cocoa puffs don't you." I say giving him a smirk.

It takes a minute and a well placed burp from SJ before it dawns on him " oh quite right." he says sitting her down on the floor like he was handling a land mine.

"So what are we going to do with those wings I finished yesterday?" I say sadly, I am still picking pink glitter out from under my fingernails. SJ comes and wraps her chubby arms around my leg and gives me a squeeze.

"I gots and ideas." She says crooking her finger, I lean down and lift her to my ear.

1 week later:

"I don't like it." he frowns.

"I do." I say smiling. " I worked really hard on it so you better. It was your idea"

" But lavender?" he says wrinkling his nose.

We watch as SJ goes toddling down the street in her full Zygon costume grinning from ear to ear.

"You better hurry up she's on the move again." I say pointing at the house on the left, Sarah is already ten steps ahead of us and fueled by about four Hershey bars.

"I am fairly certain there are laws against this kind of torture." he grumbles.

"Not on this planet." I say patting him on the back and pointing to the driveway, "Say hi to Mrs. Jacobs for me."

John hikes up his lavender ball gown and adjusts his pink fairy wings as he walks our daughter up the driveway.

"Get a move on princess."

Sarah giggles, " Daddy pretty."

You couldn't wipe the grin off my face if you gave me the crown jewels.


	16. Talking Turkey Can Cook Your Goose

**Two story updates in a weekend? Both a tidbit for ANAB and Done For? I do so spoil you guys….**

Ever the storyteller, John sat Sarah Jane on his lap, this had become their bedtime routine for four years now. He on the couch waiting patiently while she was fresh from her bath and suited up in pinstripe pajamas, clutching Jack the Bear by one ear. She eagerly snuggled into her father, giving him a kiss on his cheek before wrapping her arms around him and settling in his chest. I smile. If you had told me that kids were going to be this awesome I wouldn't have been so resistant all those years ago to have them in the first place. Now I don't know what my life was before them, if I were even really living at all. John places his hand over the small swell of my stomach and smiles warm and bright before dropping a kiss on Sarah's head. Sarah follows suit placing her hand over his. Damn telepaths. The both of them.

Its November, and time for the story of the first Thanksgiving. The one with the Pilgrims in America. We had plans on taking SJ this year, but since our recent " little development" he has been hesitant to travel in the TARDIS. I don't press the issue, I just miss our weekend excursions.

"It will forever be known as The Great Turkey Incident of 1621"he began.

" Otherwise known as The Day the Doctor Dematerialized Dinner." I interrupt giving him one of my tongue in teeth grins. God what a day that was.

" Oi,! Who's telling this story?" he gives me a pout.

"Oh I am terribly sorry Mr. Dickens…Do continue." I say tucking my feet under me and pulling the blanket over my lap. I pick up my tea and arch my brow at him expectantly.

"Quite right." he says letting out frustrated huff, " As I was saying….It will forever be known as The Great Turkey Incident of 1621." he pauses and shoots me a look before continuing, I smile at him behind the rim of my cup. "See it was our first year together, your mum and I. I was trying to find someplace fun to go for dinner, because mummy is always hungry."

"Hey." I say pinching his thigh.

"What?! You are." he says gesturing the plate of biscuits on the coffee table and the one in my hand.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." I roll my eyes and set the biscuit down brushing the crumbs off my fingers on the sleeve of his t-shirt. He furrows his brow.

"So as I was saying. It was 1621, and we had just landed the TARDIS on Plymouth Rock."

"More like in Plymouth Bay." I say under my breath. He continues, choosing to ignore my running commentary.

"The Plymouth colonists and Wampanoag Indians were in preparations of a autumn harvest feast that is acknowledged today as one of the first Thanksgiving celebrations in the colonies. Well, as we both know I have never been one to miss out on a party."

I give him a look.

"We were greeted by Squanto, a Wampanoag Indian. Nice bloke, you remember him Rose, he could shoot a squirrel in the eye with an arrow from 20 feet away. Rather impressive. He fancied your mum though."

"I never knew that."

"He did, offered me two deer pelts and a handful of beads for your hand."

"Is that so."

"Yeah, I told him no dice."

I laughed. "Good to know."

A sly smile stretched over his lips, " I was holding out for a pair of moccasins but he would budge."

I punch him in the arm.

Sarah giggled, "Daddy." tugging at the collar of his shirt urging him to continue.

"Oh yes, " he said giving her a wink, " That was the day The Wampanoag heard gunshots and alerted their Chief, Massasoit, who thought the Pilgrims might be preparing for war. Squanto, his _almost_ bride Rose, and myself had to convince Massasoit that it was not in fact the case. After three hours of debate and me promising your mums hand to Chief Massasoit in marriage I convinced him that he and his people should join us for dinner. I was going to prepare the whole thing myself, except that…What!?"

I pin John with a fierce glare and quickly place my hands over SJ's ears.

"Wait just how many people have you pimped me out to over the centuries?"

"Pimping implies that I had some ownership over you." he says blinking his wide eyes, " I prefer to refer to it as creative diplomacy."

Sarah wriggles out from under my hands, giving me a scowl, and fluffing her curls. She yawns and then stretches her arms high above her head.

"Ill show you creative diplomacy." I mutter as I gather my teacup and plate and storm off to the kitchen.

"Time for bed kiddo." John says giving Sarah a hug.

"But Daddy." Sarah said protesting, " I wanna hear about how you des….desinger….you blowed up dinner."

He takes her by the hand, " Another time poppet. I promise. Daddy has to go talk to mummy before his goose is thoroughly cooked."

"Don't you mean Turkey." She says cocking her head and blinking her big brown eyes.

I don't like the implication that I was at one time a bartering tool. That the Doctor held so little regard for me as a person. I grab the towel off the dish rack, knocking my cup off the counter. It hits the floor shattering into pieces.

"Hey you." John says softly as he takes my elbow. I give him a scowl, before the tears start to fall down my cheeks, " I got that."

"Thanks." I say letting out a breath I didn't know I was even holding.

I watch as he gathers the pieces of the broken ceramic dumping them in the waste bin under the sink. He rises giving me a contrite smile. "There you go. Better?"

"That's just pieces of broken cup, its not pieces of me." I say bitterly. My hand smoothes over my stomach as I lean against the counter opposite him.

He nods taking my hand and threading our fingers together." True."

"You really would have sold me"

"No…sweetheart. Not really. Before that ever happened, we would have been in the TARIS faster than you could say Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Serious."

"As a heart attack." he says double crossing his fingers over his chest, one for where his heart is now and one slightly to the left where his other one once resided.

"How many times did it happen though."

He pulls at his earlobe letting out a long sigh. "Ten."

My eyes widen in shock. "TEN! YOU OFFERED ME UP LIKE SOME TART TEN TIMES!"

" I most certainly did not _offer _you up to anyone Rose."

"YOU JUST SAID!" I say raising my voice again.

He places a finger to my lips.

I glare at him.

"You asked."

" Im so glad that you thought so highly of me to offer me up like some common streetwalker Doctor."

He groans, pulling his hand over his face. " Rose I only meant that many men sought your hand, you are beautiful and exceptional. It nearly drove me mad the way they would look at you. I didn't matter who or what species the were Rose, they all wanted you. I could hear it in their thoughts. Smell it in the air. All the while you would walk around in those miniskirts and tight sweaters completely oblivious to their advances. It was exhausting both to my patience and my conscious. Why do you think I held your hand so tightly while we were out on new planets. I didn't want anyone getting the idea you weren't already spoken for."

He wraps his arms around me kissing me on the temple. "Im sorry if you took what I was saying the wrong way. It was not intentional. I tend to ramble don't I."

I give him a slight smile. " Yes you do. But I love it."

He grins. " Really?"

I give him a kiss on the cheek, "Apology accepted John. Lets go to bed Eh? I'm knackered."

He pushes himself against me, leading me backwards toward the bedroom. " Nero offered me Rome." he says nipping at my neck and pulling at the hem of my sweater, " I told him to stick it in his fiddle."


End file.
